Ten Reasons
by Ronroni
Summary: They found pictures. They became a victim of a lot of accidents and incidents. They believed in what they know was real. Their delusions drowned them. They were caught in a war. They chose their own sides. A girl. Two boys. And they had to sacrifice everything for that one thing they were fighting for. OC27.
1. Prologue

**.Ten Reasons.**

_._

_"I will wait for you."_

* * *

_Bang!_

The sound of the loud bang echoed through the base.

All of a sudden, everyone within the mansion went frozen on their feet. For a few seconds, all of them seemed like they forgot how to breath. Various eyes became wide in shock and horror; searching for the source of the sound. One by one, guns and weapons dropped on the cold, wet floor.

It was a signal that the plan was successfully executed.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was the first one to recover.

After defeating a massive number of intruders, he set out to search for the first person who came across his mind. He knew that _that_ person was somewhere safe under the mansion, but somehow, he couldn't stay still. Something was bothering him. His instincts were telling him that something was wrong.

He started by walking around; trying to find the basement, but for some unfathomable reason, the mansion suddenly turned into a huge labyrinth. Hibari couldn't find his way around. He knew this place like the back of his hand, but it was as if someone cast an illusion in the mansion.

Hibari cursed inwardly. If he couldn't get to the basement, the enemies would find it and-

He stopped.

Hibari just stood there, his steel-blue eyes widened by a fraction. Only one question was circling in his mind.

_'Why?'_

The walls of the room broke down into pieces. The place was once an office, but now, it was nothing but ashes and ruins. Lying around were different bodies of men in black suits and white military uniforms, and there was only one person standing among the corpses. Said person was holding a gun, and it was still pointed to a lifeless man on the blood-covered floor.

Due to the snowstorm, Hibari could barely see a thing, but he could recognize that long hair and round eyes.

It was _her_.

Hibari knew about the plan. He knew all about it. He knew every single detail registered in his head. He knew the Millefiore army would attack the mansion. He knew that he was the one assigned to kill that man. He knew that the Tenth would be dead.

But he didn't know that this would happen - that the man, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would die in the hands of _that _woman.

Clearly, Hibari didn't see this one coming. He knew there were other people capable to kill Sawada, but he didn't know she would be able to do it. She was his long time friend; his faithful lover. She was one of the people he loved the most and yet, _she_ killed him.

_'Why?'_

Hibari regained his calm composure. He let his eyes follow the woman as she turned towards his direction. He then remembered a scene from the past, and Hibari knew this was the exact expression she had when they first met - restrained and unemotional.

But the next thing was different.

She smiled, but it wasn't the same innocent smile she had before. This one was sardonic, like she was mocking not only him or Sawada Tsunayoshi, but also the rest of the Vongola family.

And Hibari realized everything.

None of her actions were true. None of her _feelings _were pure. Everything was nothing but a simple delusion. She betrayed her friends. She tricked Sawada Tsunayoshi. She fooled Hibari Kyoya.

She turned him into a mindless idiot.

Enraged, Hibari raised his tonfas; ready to take down the woman. Without any hesitation, he charged forward until an invisible wall stopped him. Due to the impact, he almost landed on the ground, but he managed to keep his balance.

"Tch."

He barely made a scratch.

Once again, Hibari began to attack, this time he tried to break the barrier. He slammed his tonfas back and forth; however, the wall didn't break no matter how hard he tried to smash it. There was nothing he could do to get any closer to the woman. He then paused for a while to take a look her once more.

Her eyes were evidently mocking him.

This time, Hibari didn't attack. He stayed still, and watched the woman kiss Sawada Tsunayoshi's pale lips before she stood up and advanced towards him. She put a hand over the barrier; the corners of her mouth curling up into wry smile and she whispered five words enough for him to remember everything in their past.

And with one last smile, she vanished through thin air, leaving the Cloud Guardian in the middle of the blizzard.

From that moment on, Hibari Kyoya became determined to wipe her existence from this world.

* * *

**Roni: **Oh, don't give me that look. This one has an actual plot. REALLY. LOL. I guarantee you that. BTW, the main pairing is 27OC. About Hibari... Well, he is an important character in this story, too, so this MIGHT turn into an 18OC27 fic. Sorry, 1827 fans (though I'm also a fan of that pairing, lol).

Another thing, my OC is not a Mary Sue. I know that most of the self-created characters are MS's but, as much as possible, I'll keep my character _real_. :D

And, hey, don't forget to drop a review! Thanks! ;D

XOXO


	2. 1 - KO

_"Are you better now? Just a bit more, and you'll see something soon. I'm gonna stop my breathing now."_

**.Ten Reasons.**

**1**

* * *

"Earlier this morning, a civillian found several bodies of unidentified men at the back of a building in Namimori. According to the Namimori police, the same thing happened to each and one of them. Right after stabbing the vicitms to death, the murderer decapitated them. Authorities have already assigned a task for to investigate the crime. We advice that the Namimori citizens should be more careful and..."

.

A sigh.

Yuna closed the manga in her hands. With her hands behind the back of her head, she leaned back on her seat; eyes staring up at the ceiling. She blinked.

_'Something's weird.'_

She looked around. Left: people were busy with themselves. Junko Kamemiya and Hanae Nakamura were gossiping. Jin Abe, Hiroki Nakajima and Eiji Sakamoto were talking about sports. Right: the scenery was pretty. White clouds scattered around like someone threw a bunch of cotton candy to the sky while the sun shone as if it was a celebrity in a spotlight. Up: the ceiling was boring. Plus, they should really change its color. Down: her legs were still covered with a few bandages. Yesterday, she tripped multiple times and got scratched by two cats.

Her face straightened up; eyebrows raised in slight shock.

Surprisingly, this fourteenth day of June, the gods didn't throw anything at her.

Ah, well, it's just that Yuna always got herself into any kind of trouble. Getting chased by wild animals, bruising herself, choking on water; whatever it was, it'd never fail to occur. She wasn't clumsy or anything though. No matter how many times she tried to break free from her 'curse', one way or another, it'd swoop down like an eagle aiming for its prey.

But today, nothing happened to her. Today was so normal, and it almost seemed peculiar. She got out of her house _safely, _she got to school _safely, _and she got inside of their classroom _safely_. Nothing blocked her way. Nothing tried to stop her.

Once again, she blinked.

Oh, maybe Kami-sama finally got tired of playing pranks on her.

And - Yuna perked up; her mouth forming an 'o' and eyes sparkling with joy - she finally noticed something.

For the first time in her middle school life, Yuna sat properlyin the very back of class 1-A's room. No ruckus, no commotions and no distractions around. Today, she was just a first year student. Today, she was just another normal student. Today, she was just a girl; nothing more, nothing less.

"YAY!"

Within a flash, Yuna did the victory pose; the animated expression on her face became brighter than the sun itself. _'Thank you, Kami-sama!' _she thought; nonexistent tears of joy forming on either side of her eyes. After wiping her imaginary teardrops away, she went back on her seat and proceeded to read a new manga.

Yuna smiled a wide, cheerful smile.

"_Maa, _I hope this will never _ever _stop!"

.

"Hey, look at that weirdo."

"Ah, don't mind her."

_Murmurs._

They will never fail to show up. One after another, they will find you.

"That girl's really creepy!"

"Yeah, totally!"

_Whispers._

You do not know if they are even real, or just figments of your imagination. Whether you like it or not, your ears can always hear them. You live your whole life with them. Listening to facts and lies; it is a part of your daily routine.

"She doesn't have any friends, huh?"

"Nah, just leave her alone. She deserves it anyway."

_Murmurs._

You remember that one time when you finally got tired of hearing those murmurs and whispers. You tried to find a way to stop them, but you failed to do so. So many times you tried, yet so many times you failed. They continue to haunt you.

"What's her name again?"

"Who cares? Let's just go!"

_Whispers._

They will never end, never quit, and never stop.

.

A sigh.

Tsuna closed the lunch box in his hands. With his hands behind the back of his head, he leaned back on her seat; eyes staring up at the sky. He blinked.

_'Everything's just messed up.'_

Surprisingly, this fourteenth day of June, the gods threw everything at him.

Bad luck was a natural thing in Tsuna's life. Getting bitten by wild aniwals, tripping by himself, choking on his own food; whatever it was, it'd never fail to occur. It's just that he was unlucky _and _terribly clumsy in every way possible. _No, _he wasn't cursed or anything at all. Being luckless and all was naturally a part of him.

But this Tuesday, his bad luck doubled. He was awfully unlucky today, and that it almost seemed peculiar he didn't even want to question it anymore. He knew something, though, and this 'something' was the awfuly truth behind it all.

Kami-sama decided to prank him. _Hard core._

Once again, he sighed.

"Kami-sama, what did I even do?"

.

"Well, let's start! Here's the- _Oi_, Yukimura Setsuna! Why are you-"

_Yukimura Setsuna._

Aside from his total bad luck today, those two words were already enough to make him feel nervous.

The head prefect wasn't the only one who was scary in Nami Chuu. There were other people who were also capable to make a normal student tremble in fear. The president of the sumo club, captain of the football team, vice captain of the soccer club, etcetera - they all looked like enormous elephants, fierce lions and dreadful alligators ready to bring anyone down. Then, there were other types of scary people. They didn't look anything like the word terrifying, for their real colors hide within their appearance. People like the school librarian, the school nurse, the principal - they were all intimidating.

But Yukimura Setsuna was a different case, and he was very aware of this.

He had already encountered a lot of scary people. Well, if you were living in a world just like his, meeting humans with monster-like power or appearance would be a normal thing. He met a man with bombs and dynamites all over his body, a man who'd never hesitate to kill you if you defied him, a man with a creepy laugh and a mysterious abilities, a man who could (possibly) blow up a city with his guns, a woman with a skill to make poisonous foods, a giant robot that was powerful enough to kill anything within its path, and lastly, a baby who was actually the world's greatest hitman.

Unlike those people, Yukimura Setsuna was scary not because of her looks and abilities.

She was small in height and a bit thin for a fourteen-year-old girl. She had a paler complexion compared to the other girls. And, she wasn't entirely Japanese. What made her foreign were her eyes. Native Japanese girls usually had brown eyes, but hers were pale blue in colour. All in all, she was a normal-looking girl.

So, what was fearsome about her?

He knew it wasn't because she was pale. He knew it wasn't because she had blue eyes. He knew it wasn't because she was part German. They weren't the reasons behind her frightening persona.

It was her actions.

It was scary how she could talk. He always found her talking to someone. It was scary how she could smile. He always found her smiling at someone. It was scary how she could laugh. He always found her laughing with someone.

And lastly, it was scary how she could do them -

"Hey, you there! Sawada Tsunayoshi! You'll be Yukimura's partner!"

Ah, apparently, he had slightly forgotten about his bad luck today.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was adorably funny.

For the last ten minutes, she had watched him with her blue eyes hinted with amusement. Once in a while, she'd giggle, too, for he was so, _so_ adorable as he struggled just to get past her. No matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't break her defense. He already kicked the ball in different directions but it never really got through her. Most of the time, she caught it, but if she was given the chance, she'd block it with both of her hands. She couldn't blame him, though. He was just too slow or too weak to even kick it. And to her, Sawada Tsunayoshi looked like a brown, fluffy rabbit.

The female goalkeeper smiled happily like a child who found her beloved stuffed toy.

"You can do it, Sawada-kun!"

.

Yukimura Setsuna was creepily uncanny.

For the last ten minutes, he had tried not to take a glance at the amusement in her eyes. Once in a while, he'd look away, too, for she was so, _so _unnerving as she giggled by only watching him struggle to get past her. No matter how many times she laughed like a total creep, she just wouldn't let him break her defense. He tried many ways to let the ball go through her but all of them failed. _I can do it? _Like heck he could. Either block or catch the ball; it always landed in her hands. Oh, he wasn't slow or anything. It was just that she scared him, and it became difficult for him to move around.

The male striker sighed sadly like a child who lost his beloved stuffed toy.

"Y-yeah..."

.

Half an hour later, their P.E. teacher instructed them to switch places.

To a certain pair, that announcement affected them in a very different way.

Much to the girl's joy and to the boy's grief, Yukimura Setsuna became the striker while Sawada Tsunayoshi became the goalkeeper. She became even more excited, while he became even more agitated. In fact, she couldn't wait to start the game, and on the other hand, he couldn't wait to end the game. The girl thanked the gods above for giving her so much good luck, and the boy cursed the gods above for giving him so much bad luck today. She was really fortunate to have Sawada-kun, for he provided her with all the amusement she needed. He was really unfortunate to have Yukimura Setsuna, for she provided him with all the terror he didn't even need in the first place.

Ah, such a _fantastic _situation, it was.

"Here I go, Sawada-kun!" the girl said cheerily.

Blue eyes narrowed and focused.

"O-okay..." the boy said nervously.

Brown eyes wide and bemused.

The wind blew dramatically as if they were in a Western action movie. The clock began ticking.

_Tick._

Yukimura Setsuna licked her lips. Sawada Tsunayoshi wiped his sweat away. She bent her knees, her body poised in front of the ball. He bent his arms, his body positioned in front of the goal.

_Tock._

She raised her right foot backward. He stepped his left foot forward. Her foot slammed against the ball and within a second, it was flying. His foot moved towards the ball and within a second, he was flying.

_Tick._

The ball didn't stop. Nothing did.

_Tick._

Setsuna's eyes widened as it whoosed past Tsuna's back. Blood rushed through her. Blood drained away from him.

_Tock._

The ball was still flying. Not towards the goal - they both realized - but to a guy who looked strangely familiar.

_Tick._

_Boogsh!_

None of them were fast enough to react by the sudden turn of events.

Before they knew it, the ball hit the anonymous student. The audio of the impact caught everyone's attention, including those who were nearby. They all turned towards the source of the sudden sound, and there they saw the black-haired guy lying unconsciously on the ground. The two players immediately ran to him, and right after seeing his face, recognition splashed all over Tsuna like a gallon of cold water. A block of ice suddenly froze his feet, and dread covered the rest of his body.

The unconscious guy wasn't just any guy. He was the head prefect of Namimori Middle School. He was the fearsome 'carnivore' who had tonfas as weapons. He was the one who single-handedly defeated a Golla Moska.

He was -

"_HIIIEEE!" _Sawada Tsunayoshi shrieked his famous scream just as fear finally took control over his mind and body. "H-HIBARI-SAN!"

On the other hand, Yukimura Setsuna sat beside the guy. Every two seconds, her blue eyes would blink once then twice. Written all over her face were Genuine shock, concern, nervousness and confusion.

His condition worried her, of course, but the ball that knocked him out surprised her. She was definitely sure it'd go straight through the goal. Ah, she must have had used too much force. She didn't really mean it. _Yeah_, it was simply an accident. Plus, what confused her was the guy's identity. Setsuna didn't know him, really. She heard Sawada-kun screamed something like 'Hibari-san', but the name didn't ring any bell. And because of this, she became nervous. She didn't know the name of the dude she just... _killed?_

With her index finger, she poked the guy's arm. She leaned closer, waiting for him to open his eyes or something.

But there was no reaction.

Setsuna tried poking him once more, but then again, he didn't move. _Not even a single nerve._ A bead of sweat rolled on the side of her face. Panic started coursing through every vein within her body. She poked him multiple times, but still, he didn't flinch.

"Oi, Sawada and Yukimura! What the hell is going on there?!"

_'Sensei is coming!' _their thoughts synchronized.

Gloom made them shrink into two tiny mushrooms. How the hell were they supposed to tell _this _to him? "Sensei, she shot him down", _that's it? _No, no, _no!_ They were both aware of what kind of hell they'd experience once he sees _this_! They should do something before he comes after them!

"AH!"

The girl's sudden shout caught Sawada Tsunayoshi's attention. And, within a second, he could actually feel his eyeballs bulging out from his skull. Before he knew it, his jaw was already on the ground. Evidently, he was very much surprised to see a once-in-a-lifetime scene before him.

Her pink lips connected with his; Yukimura Setsuna was kissing Hibari Kyoya.

_No_, she wasn't just kissing him. She was doing that thing their teacher once taught them before. It was CPR, or cardiopulmonary resuscitation, to be exact. But Heaven knows she wasn't sure if she was even doing the right thing. She was just giving him some air, but she was uncertain if this was the exact thing to do to a _sick_ guy who got knocked out by a flying soccer ball.

Bah, whatever. At least she was _trying_. She couldn't shake the thought of having her first kiss with a half dead dude, though.

And, after a few more seconds, no one - not even Setsuna herself - expected Hibari Kyoya to wake up and immediately hit the girl with his tonfa. It all happened in a flash, and Tsuna found Hibari and Setsuna sitting on the ground; the girl was holding her aching head while the latter was wiping something away from his mouth.

Without any doubt or question, this was one of the worst case scenarios in the trio's lives.

The prefect stood up; his steel-blue eyes glaring down at Setsuna. How _dare_ her? Not only did she hit him, this girl also took advantage of him! He couldn't just simply walk away and pretend like nothing happened. He would _not _just let this herbivore go unharmed and unpunished. Weaklings like her must learn their lesson at _any_ cost.

His hands tightening its grip around his tonfas; Hibari set himself to deliver a heavier blow to the girl and -

"S-stop, Hibari-san!" a voice suddenly caught his attention. "D-don't hit her!"

All eyes turned towards the brave yet foolish speaker. Standing a few meters away from the two was the form of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who seemed like a knight in shining armor.

"A-ah, wait, I-I, uh-"

But, right after seeing the murderous glint in Hibari's eyes, Tsuna's armor rusted away.

"_HIIIEEE!_"

.

Headless, stabbed bodies lied around like botched up pigs. The frightened man crawled backwards.

"Y-you monster! W-what have you done to them!?"

Six steps forward. Grip tightens around the weapon. The moon shines among the clouds. Eyes loom down on the shaking form.

"Sto-"

Five stabs in the chest.

Four steps backward. Grip loosens around the weapon. The moon hides behind the clouds. Eyes look up at the motionless form.

"W-why-"

Three stabs in the chest.

Two steps forward. Grip tightens around the weapon. Eyes glint maliciously at the bleeding form.

One last smile. A wicked, cruel smile.

_"Arrivederci."_

A face beautifully contorted by the Death himself.

Headless, stabbed bodies lied around like botched up pigs. The frightened man's head rolled away.

* * *

**Roni: **Lyrics from Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku.

So, uh, whaddaya think? How's the first chapter? Does my writing style suck? Is the female character a Mary Sue? Oh, and are the canon characters OOC? What type of sandwich should I make? Should I just make 692718, a pineapple tuna sandwich with chicken bits? XD

Anyway, thank you for reading [and for your everlasting patience]. It took me a few weeks just to get this finished. Busy with life, ya see. Gomenasai. OTL

[If you have any questions, comments, or opinions, you can send them through a review or a private message!]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Rolling Girl and Hatsune Miku.

**THANK YOU!**  
**SEE YOU AGAIN DESU!**

**XOXO**

.


End file.
